


All I Want for Christmas

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ashley and Henry are obviously super siblings, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, No Santas were hurt in the making of this fic, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: You know what isn't cool to do to an eight year old girl being babysat by her big brother? This. (Alternative summary: Henry is the best big brother, even if he won't buy Ashley weaponry.)
Relationships: Henry Foss & Ashley Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> *Starts dancing and singing* Its the most wonderful time of the year! The delightful Elysandra set up a Ficmas thing over on Discord and today is my day to post! So have a dose of Sanctuhana. XD
> 
> As per, any mistakes please let me know, otherwise just leave a comment to let me know what you think! (Do I need to quote Rachel Berry again?)

"Santa isn't real, Ash. It's just your mom's way of making you do stuff at Christmas."

Ashley's lower lip wobbled, and Henry tried his best not to care. His friend ripping the magic of Christmas from his sister, though? "Hey Danny? Not cool," he growled, giving him a dead arm before grabbing Ashley. "Come on, let's go find some hot chocolate."

"Is that why my present from Santa always has a tag written by Mom?" she asked finally, dejected. "And why I got a stupid doll when I asked for a machete? And why Britt got a computer but Stephanie only got a t-shirt?" Plopping cross legged on the floor, she looked up and asked, "Why do I have to be good if I never get a machete?"

"Gah, get off the floor," he hissed, grabbing her hands and trying to pick her up.

"I want a machete!" she all but yelled in his face.

"You're too small!" he yelled back, still trying to get her to move (and freaking out a bit at the looks they were getting).

"Not for a machete from Santa… Mom…" Her eyes did that thing where they grew five times bigger and got super wet looking, and Henry hoped she wouldn't cry. Meeting his eye, not yelling, she asked, "Is it really Mom?"

Sighing, and giving up, he sat next to her, ignoring everyone tutting as they walked by. "Sometimes it's the Big Guy," he offered.

Ashley thought it over. "That's why Santa's the only stranger allowed in the family wing? Because he's not real?"

A strange feeling, like just when you go down a rollercoaster, settled in Henry's belly. "Eeeh… The guy isn't real, but the feeling is, y'know? Your mom likes the magic, and how super excited you get on Christmas morning, and that's what Santa's about."

They were quiet for a minute. "Can we get Mom another present and say it's from "Santa"?" she asked. Henry almost couldn't believe the bunny ears he saw, but she was a clever kid, even if she had believed in Santa until a few minutes ago.

"If it gets us off the floor, sure."

"Can I get a machete too?"

Henry ruffled her hair. "No way, your mom would kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> ... Except we all remember Santa's real, yes? Yes. Good. XD


End file.
